Duyung Pikun
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "O, ternyata namaku Sasuke...ehehehe... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Itachi! Fugaku!", Mendengar Sasuke salah menyebut nama mereka, Naruto dan Boruto hanya tertawa cengengesan. Mereka tidak tega menjitak Sasuke. Karena dia cantik sih! #NaruSasuDay2016 #Myth


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : Duyung Pikun

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor / Fantasy

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : "O, ternyata namaku Sasuke...ehehehe... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Itachi! Fugaku!" Mendengar Sasuke salah menyebut nama mereka, Naruto dan Boruto hanya tertawa cengengesan. Mereka tidak tega menjitak Sasuke. Karena dia cantik sih!

* * *

#NaruSasuDay2016 #Myth

Terinspirasi dari ikan Dory di film animasi Finding Nemo.

Ff requestnya neng Tian.

semoga suka😘

* * *

Di suatu tempat, di dasar laut, terdapat sebuah kerajaan bernama Uchiha. Mengapa Uchiha? Karena semua penghuninya bernama Uchiha -maksudnya hanya nama depannya saja.

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah surganya para duyung. Sebagian besar duyung jantan berparas ambigu. Para duyung jantan memiliki paras yang cantik seperti seperti duyung betina. Yang membedakan duyung jantan dengan duyung betina adalah di bagian dada. Duyung jantan tidak akan mau mengenakan cangkang kerang untuk menutupi dada rata mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, si anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto -sang raja dan ratu kerajaan Uchiha.

"LEPASKAN ITU SASUKE!" teriak sang mama meneriaki anak bungsu kesayangannya. Teriakan Mikoto menggelegar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kastil.

"Tuan muda Sasuke pasti pakai cangkang kerang lagi," bisik seorang _maid._

"Kasihan tuan muda Sasuke. Setiap bangun tidur, dia selalu lupa dengan jati dirinya," tambah _maid_ yang lain.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali mama katakan, bahwa duyung jantan tidak boleh mengenakan ini!" Mikoto baru saja melepaskan cangkang kerang dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku betina, ma! Aku be...tina?" Sasuke tampak kebingungan, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut," Astaga, mama! Aku kan jantan! Tidak boleh pakai itu!"

Sasuke sekarang mengira bahwa sang mama sedang memaksanya mengenakan cangkang kerang. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, nyaris membuat Mikoto ingin menelan hidup-hidup anak bungsunya yang pikun ini.

Sasuke memang memiliki paras yang sempurna, gantik *ganteng tapi cantik* dan juga menawan, tapi sayangnya Sasuke mengidap penyakit pikun yang sangat parah, padahal usianya masih sangat muda *sekitar 25 tahun*. Sejauh ini, tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

* * *

Sasuke sedang duduk termenung di atas menara kastil. Dia sangat suka melihat langit yang biru dan kadang berkilauan.

"Kau melamun lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, abang satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melamun," cibir Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Lalu? Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan kehidupan di atas sana itu seperti apa?"

"Yang jelas, kita tidak bisa tinggal di atas sana."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena itu bukan tempat kita. Tempat kita adalah kerajaan Uchiha ini."

"O..." Sasuke hanya mengangguk tidak paham.

"Ne, papa!" Itachi hanya tersenyum miris mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'papa'.

"Besok aku akan mengajak Hana _-chan_ berkeliling."

"O... Hana _-chan."_

Awalnya Itachi merasa asing dengan nama itu, karena idak ada warga Uchiha yang bernama 'Hana- _chan'._ Ternyata Hana- _chan_ adalah nama karangan Sasuke saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan wujud Hana- _chan_ itu seperti apa?

"Jangan lupa ajak Juugo juga ya!" pesan Itachi.

"Juugo?" Sasuke merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Yang bertubuh besar itu. Kau memanggilnya 'Gentong'" Itachi memberi _clue_ pada Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Sasuke, "Si rambut merah itu!"

"Bukan, sayang." Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke, "Yang berambut merah itu Karin, kau memanggilnya 'Megane- _chan'._ Rambut Juugo berwarna _orange._ Kau harus mengingatnya, Sasuke. Karena mereka teman-temanmu."

"Wah! Ternyata temanku banyak juga ya! Ehehehe..."

Sebenarnya teman sebaya Sasuke hanya tersisa Juugo dan Karin. Tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke itu aneh.

Itachi sedih sekaligus iri melihat kondisi Sasuke. Sasuke memang pikun akut, tapi dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan segala hal yang diingatnya -termasuk semua kenangan pahit yang dialaminya.

Itachi saat ini sedang galau karena cintanya ditolak oleh Anko, duyung betina yang ditaksirnya bertahun-tahun. Sungguh sulit bagi Itachi untuk melupakan sosok Anko.

* * *

Suatu hari.

Fugaku -sang raja Uchiha mendapat undangan perjamuan dari Raja Hachibi -kerajaan gurita. Setiap tahun, Raja Hachibi selalu menggelar pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke beserta beberapa pasukan pengawal sedang berenang menuju ke sana. Jarak dari kerajaan Uchiha menuju kerajaan Hachibi cukup jauh. Tapi demi persaudaraan dan hidangan lezat, apapun akan ditempuh mereka.

 _WuuuiiiiNG~_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan dan guncangan hebat menyerang mereka, padahal sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai. Guncangan itu menghasilkan kabut hitam yang sangat pekat dan beracun. Sasuke bisa melihat para pengawalnya tidak bergerak, sebagian tubuh mereka mulai melebur menjadi abu dan lenyap tercampur air. Semua raga duyung yang tidak bernyawa akan berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap seketika.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi meraba-raba mencari Sasuke.

"A, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berniat mencari keluarganya, tapi kilatan yang lain datang menyerang. Guncangan yang tidak kalah hebat, kembali melanda. Puing-puing terumbu karang melesat dan menghantam tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan terlempar jauh dari rombongan.

Dalam hitungan menit, rombongan kerajaan Uchiha itu hanya tersisa Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan tiga pengawal yang dalam keadaan luka-luka.

"Dimana putra bungsuku?"

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!"

Mereka sibuk berenang kesana-kemari untuk mencari Sasuke, tidak menghiraukan luka-luka di tubuh mereka.

* * *

Tubuh Sasuke terombang-ambing diterjang ombak di lautan. Hingga langitpun berubah menjadi gelap, dia masih belum tersadar.

* * *

"Ayo, Boruto! Tarik terus!" seorang pria nelayan menarik jala bersama anak laki-lakinya yang berusia tujuh tahun.

"Berat, pa! Sepertinya kita dapat ikan yang besar!" sahut sang anak membayangkan betapa besarnya ikan yang terperangkap di jalanya.

Tarik terus, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menaikkan jalanya ke atas kapal. Mereka sungguh terkejut melihat sosok yang tertangkap. Ada sesosok manusia berekor ikan tengah terbaring telungkup bersama ikan-ikan kecil. Ekornya robek dan sebagian gosong itu bergerak lemah. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Papa, itu apa?" tanya Boruto sedikit merinding melihat sosok aneh itu. Jelas-jelas Boruto tahu sosok itu adalah duyung, tapi dia kurang yakin.

"Du, duyung," jawab sang papa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bisa melihat langsung makhluk mitos ini.

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Entahlah" Naruto menyepak-nyepak perut Sasuke.

"Ngh..." Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Dia masih hidup, pa!"

Rasa penasaran memunculkan keberanian. Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kakinya. Tampak memar kehitam-hitaman di bagian dada dan luka goresan yang cukup dalam di bagian perut Sasuke.

"Papa, dia harus diobati!"

"Ta, tapi dia duyung. Bisa membaca bencana bagi desa kita."

Penduduk desa percaya bahwa kemunculan duyung, bisa mendatangkan bencana bagi desa mereka. Duyung adalah musuh bagi penduduk desa.

"Apa papa tega melihatnya mati?"

"Tidak." Naruto tidak mungkin tega melihat sosok rapuh itu mati begitu saja.

Akhirnya mereka membawa Sasuke ke rumah secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui penduduk setempat.

* * *

Di rumah kecil keluarga Uzumaki, yang hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang saja. Istri Naruto telah meninggal karena sakit.

Boruto menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut tebalnya, tapi tubuh Sasuke masih terasa dingin. Boruto juga mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ada di lemari dan menumpukkannya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Tapi tubuh itu tetap dingin. Akhirnya Boruto melepas seluruh pakaiannya -hanya menyisakan celana dalam, lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto melihat anaknya bugil sambil berbaring di atas Sasuke. Di mata Naruto, Boruto terlihat mesum sekali, walau sebenarnya niat Boruto itu baik.

"Menghangatkannya," jawab Boruto.

"Dia makhluk air, tubuhnya memang tidak sehangat kita," jelas Naruto sambil menyuruh Boruto berpakaian lagi.

"Bantu papa kunyah ini!" Naruto memberi Boruto beberapa lembar daun obat-obatan.

Naruto dan Boruto bekerja sama mengunyah daun obat-obatan hingga halus, agar bisa diolesi ke luka Sasuke. Mereka rela merasakan pahit dan kebasnya mulut mereka karena daun-daun itu demi menyembuhkan duyung yang dianggap pembawa bencana.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tengah lautan. Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh dari dasar laut. Tepatnya di kerajaan Hachibi.

"Manusia itu memang makhluk perusak!" Raja Hachibi murka melihat kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Uchiha.

Manusia seenaknya melempar granat dan merusak keindahan dasar laut. Gara-gara ulah mereka juga, Raja Hachibi kehilangan Sasuke -keponakan kesayangannya.

"Akan kuhancurkan mereka!" Raja Hachibi telah mengeluarkan _statement_ untuk menyerang manusia.

Sebenarnya Fugaku tidak ingin menyakiti manusia. Tapi dia tidak terima dengan kematian putra bungsunya itu.

Setelah lukanya sembuh, Fugaku akan ikut melihat aksi Raja Hachibi yang murka.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Sasuke terbangun saat merasakan panas di tubuhnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, dia melihat dua sosok kuning sedang memeluknya seperti guling.

Sasuke tidak ingat apapun. Tempat apa ini? Mengapa dia bisa ada di sini? Siapa sosok kuning itu? Dan terlebih lagi, dia lupa dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingat namanya.

 _"Apakah namaku Hana-chan?"_ pikir Sasuke sambil memikirkan beberapa nama yang melintas di otaknya, _"Itachi? Bukan! Juugo? Bukan! Sasuke? Bukan! Ah! Pasti Mikoto!"_

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menamai dirinya 'Mikoto'.

Sasuke mendorong jauh kedua sosok kuning itu. Dia sungguh kepanasan, dia butuh yang dingin dan segar-segar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Boruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia meraba-raba dadanya. Merasa kebingungan, mengapa dia tidak memakai cangkang kerang?

 _"Aku jantan ya_ _?"_ pikir Sasuke yang masih lupa jati dirinya.

"Kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Boruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Waw!" Buroto tidak menyangka bahwa duyung bisa mengerti bahasa manusia, "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Air."

"Sebentar ya!" Boruto langsung bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air dari keran dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyiram segelas air itu ke wajahnya. Air sedikit itu masih kurang memuaskannya. Dia butuh banyak air.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi! Di sana banyak sekali air!" Boruto bermaksud menggendong Sasuke, tapi sayang tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk mengangkat bobot sebesar Sasuke.

Akhirnya Boruto membangunkan Naruto untuk membantunya mengangkat Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Naruto menggendong Sasuke ala _bridal_ membuat Sasuke merasa _dagdigdug_ diperlakukan seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak secepat itu.

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke ke dalam _bathtube,_ lalu mengisi _bathtube_ tersebut dengan air hangat. Sasuke menggeliat-geliat di dalam _bathtube,_ seperti sudah lama tidak menyentuh air. Sedikit meringis merasakan luka di perutnya yang belum mengering.

Naruto dan Boruto ikut menyiram-nyirami wajah Sasuke. Cipratan air itu membuat efek _blink-blink_ di wajah Sasuke ditambah dengan senyuman Sasuke yang begitu manis. Itu membuat mereka berdua terpesona menatapnya.

"Cantik," ucap mereka tanpa sadar.

Naruto dan Boruto saling bertatapan, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

* * *

Naruto rela tidak bekerja dan Boruto juga rela tidak pergi sekolah hanya untuk menjaga Sasuke. Mereka tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Siapa tahu Sasuke membuat kekacauan?

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ini anakku, namanya Uzumaki Boruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke. Naruto tampak seumuran dengan Sasuke.

"Aku Uzumaki Boruto. Panggil aku Boruto!" Boruto kembali memperkenalkan diri tanpa memandang umur.

"Naruto," Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto, kemudian beralih ke wajah Boruto, "Boruto,"

Lalu Sasuke menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hana- _chan,"_ ucapnya dengan polos.

"Hana- _chan?!"_ Naruto tidak yakin dengan ucapan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas Sasuke itu jantan, bagaimana bisa namanya se _girly_ itu?

Dari ekspresi Naruto dan Boruto, Sasuke tahu bahwa namanya bukan Hana _-chan._

"Maaf, aku lupa dengan namaku. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Kembali Sasuke berpikir lagi, mencari-cari nama aslinya.

"Namaku...mmmm~" Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Sedangkan Naruto dan Boruto menunggu dengan penasaran. Berharap Sasuke tidak menyebut nama perempuan lagi.

"Uchiha Sinenggeulispisan Olweslovnarusemepolepeltildien Bikozsasukeisdebadassukenobandingindeworld." Sasuke berhasil menyebut nama panjangnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Beri dia tepuk tangan yang meriah (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

 _PRok Prok Prok_

Naruto dan Boruto bertepuk tangan dengan mulut yang menganga lebar karena mendengar nama aneh itu. Mereka takjub dengan nama panjang Sasuke. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat merekam nama itu di otak mereka. Mereka meminta Sasuke untuk mengulanginya secara perlahan.

"Namaku Mikoto," ucap Sasuke menunjuk wajahnya.

 _"Lagi-lagi nama perempuan,"_ guman Naruto _sweatdrop._

Beruntung Boruto memiliki kecerdasan setingkat di atas Naruto, sehingga berhasil mengingat sebagian nama panjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hn. Seingatku, namanya ada embel-embel Sasuke!"

Sudah diputuskan, nama duyung yang mereka temukan ini adalah Sasuke.

"O, ternyata namaku Sasuke...ehehehe... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Itachi! Fugaku!"

Mendengar Sasuke salah menyebut nama mereka, Naruto dan Boruto hanya tertawa cengengesan. Mereka tidak tega menjitak Sasuke.

Karena dia cantik sih!

* * *

Di sisi lain. Di tengah laut.

 _CTaaaaR!_

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar sebuah kapal nelayan hingga terbelah dua dan tenggelam. Tiga nelayan -penghuni kapal berenang menyelamatkan diri. Dua kapal lainnya berusaha melarikan diri.

Tiba-tiba muncul manusia raksasa bertubuh gurita -Raja Hachibi yang menghadang dua kapal itu. Raja Hachibi mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke langit, hingga tercipta angin tornado yang melahap dua kapal beserta isinya.

"Ahahaha!" tawa Raja Hachibi yang sudah lama tidak menggunakan tongkat sihirnya.

* * *

Malam harinya.

Boruto telah tidur, tapi Naruto masih belum bisa tidur. Dia ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Sekaligus mengolesi luka Sasuke dengan daun obat.

Sasuke juga belum tidur. Dia sedang termenung menatap langit malam dari jendela yang dekat dengan tempatnya berendam.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke?" Naruto mengambil bangku ceper dan duduk di samping _bathtube._ Meletakkan sepiring daun obat di lantai.

"Hn."

Sinar bulan membuat wajah Sasuke begitu mempesona. Naruto tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh cantik."

"Hn. Duyung betina di kerajaan Uchiha memang cantik-cantik."

"Tapi kau..." Naruto melirik dada Sasuke, "...jantan."

Sasuke langsung menunduk dan memegang dadanya yang rata.

" _Duyung jantan tidak mengenakan cangkang kerang, berarti aku duyung jantan,"_ guman Sasuke.

"Hn! Aku duyung jantan!" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau memang duyung jantan!" angguk Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, "Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"Kau mau mengobatiku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke berniat melompat keluar dari _bathtube,_ tapi Naruto segera mencegahnya. Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan membaringkannya di lantai. Detak jantung Sasuke kembali _dagdigdug._

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?"

"De, demam?"

"Apa lukamu infeksi?" Naruto menekan luka di perut Sasuke. Luka itu sudah sedikit mengering, "Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

Naruto mengambil daut obat, lalu mengunyahnya. Melihat Naruto makan daun, Sasukepun ikut memakannya. Rasanya sungguh pahit di mulut Sasuke, hingga membuatnya terpaksa menelan habis daun obat di mulutnya.

"Jangan ditelan! Obat itu untuk dioleskan ke kulit."

"Kupikir ini makananmu!"

"Manusia tidak makan daun."

"Tapi kau memakannya."

"Aku hanya mengunyahnya." Naruto mengeluarkan daun obat kunyahannya dan menempelkannya ke luka di perut Sasuke, "Ini daun obat. Berkhasiat untuk menyembuhkan luka."

"O, begitu." Sasuke mulai merasa mulutnya kebas. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar daun obat lagi, menawarkan Sasuke untuk mengunyahnya. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Sasuke memilih untuk berbaring di lantai yang dingin.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada ekor Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak. Ekor yang sebenarnya berwarna biru gelap itu, berubah menjadi gosong terkena granat laut. Naruto penasaran dengan letak alat kelamin duyung? Dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya hal mesum itu.

"Dimana pasanganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pasangan?"

"Untuk memiliki anak, kau harus memiliki pasangan terlebih dahulu."

"O... Istriku sudah lama meninggal. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sepertinya belum memiliki pasangan."

"Sepertinya?" Naruto merasa setiap ucapan Sasuke begitu plin-plan dan tidak meyakinkan, "Apa ingatanmu bermasalah?"

"Hn. Aku ini duyung pikun. Aku dengan mudahnya melupakan semua hal yang penting." Sasuke memberdirikan tubuhnya, tangannya mengobok-obok air di _bathtube._

"Naruto dan Boruto. Kuharap kau bisa mengingat kedua nama itu." Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke melupakannya.

"Hn. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan nama orang yang telah menolongku." Sasuke tersenyum yakin.

"Ya, semoga saja," doa Naruto dalam hati.

"Ne, Boruto! Di luar itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang menarik di luar sana." Naruto menyeka butiran air di pipi Sasuke, "Namaku Naruto."

"Hn! Namamu memang Naruto!" Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa dia salah sebut tadi.

"Naruto memiliki tiga pasang goresan di pipi. Boruto hanya memiliki dua pasang goresan. Kau harus mengingatnya, Sasuke."

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke.

* * *

Menghilangnya tiga kapal nelayan beserta awaknya, membuat para nelayan takut untuk melaut. Mereka mengira kondisi cuaca buruk. Lebih baik menunggu hingga cuaca normal kembali.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke dilepaskan ke habitatnya.

Saat ini, Boruto sedang sekolah. Naruto baru saja selesai memasak.

"Hoaaam~" Naruto memang mengantuk dan ingin beristirahat. Tapi dia teringat ada Sasuke di kamar mandinya. Lebih baik mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

Sasuke sedang berbaring membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Ukuran _bathtube_ yang terlalu kecil, membuat ekor Sasuke menjulur keluar, tidak terendam air.

Melihat ekor Sasuke yang kering, Naruto mengambil _shower_ dan menyirami ekor Sasuke agar tetap basah.

Menyadari adanya sentuhan, Sasuke langsung terbangun. Ekornya terbenam ke dalam air, sementara wajahnya menyembul keluar.

"Hai, Itachi!" sapa Sasuke.

"Hai, Naruto!" balas Naruto sengaja pikun seperti Sasuke.

Naruto mengira, Sasuke akan meralatnya, tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Kau masih ingat namamu?" tanya Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa ingatan Sasuke akan te _restart_ kapan saja.

"Namaku Mikoto."

"Namamu Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum meralat jawaban Sasuke.

"Bukan Mikoto?"

"Namamu Sasuke," ulang Naruto, "Mungkin Mikoto adalah nama kakak atau adikmu."

"Kakak? Adik?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat, "O, iya! Aku punya kakak! Mungkin saja namanya Mikoto."

Melihat kepikunan Sasuke, Naruto ragu untuk melepaskannya ke laut. Bisa-bisa Sasuke nyasar hingga dijadikan duyung panggang.

Tapi, jika Sasuke berlama-lama tinggal di sini, keberadaannya akan diketahui penduduk desa.

"Apa kau ingin pulang, Sasuke?"

"Pulang kemana?"

"Pulang ke keluargamu."

"Keluargaku? Lho? Bukankah kau keluargaku?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa mereka berbeda. Manusia dan duyung memiliki lingkungan hidup sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Sebanyak-banyaknya penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengingat semuanya.

 _"Tadaima,_ papa!" teriak Boruto baru saja pulang dari sekolah, _"Tadaima,_ Sasuke!",

 _"Okaeri,_ anakku!" sahut Sasuke.

"HEH?!" Naruto dan Boruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ayo peluk mama!" Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, meminta Boruto memeluknya.

Sedangkan Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia bingung harus berbuat apa?

"Lakoni saja, pa!" ucap Boruto.

"Mama!" Boruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn! Lakoni saja!" angguk Naruto. Sasuke pasti akan melupakan perannya lagi.

* * *

Malam hari, di kamar mandi.

Naruto dan Boruto ingin berendam bersama Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membaca, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Meskipun Sasuke pikun, tapi Sasuke masih bisa membaca. Otaknya bisa membaca berbagai macam tulisan asing hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Julurkan kedua tanganmu," perintah Naruto.

Sasuke menjulurkan kedua tangannya, tanpa penasaran sedikitpun. Boruto mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan kedua tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Takut jika handuk kasar itu akan membuat kulit pucat Sasuke lecet.

Kemudian Boruto menuliskan namanya di lengan kiri Sasuke dengan menggunakan spidol permanen. Sedangkan Naruto menuliskan namanya di lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Naruto Boruto," Sasuke baru saja membaca tulisan jelek di kedua lengannya.

"Kau harus ingat kedua nama itu, Sasuke!" Naruto mulai memasuki _bathtube_ dan duduk di samping kanan Sasuke, "Naruto ada di kananmu."

Boruto menyusul duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Boruto ada di kirimu, mama!" Boruto tampak senang melakoni peran sebagai anak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke malah bingung.

"Aku punya anak?"

Tu kan! Seperti yang diperkirakan, Sasuke melupakan perannya!

"Hn! Boruto adalah nama anakmu," ucap Boruto yang sepertinya ingin memiliki seorang ibu duyung seperti Sasuke. Jika saja duyung tidak dianggap bencana, mungkin dia akan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya senyam-senyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin diakui sebagai suami oleh Sasuke. Tapi dia malu untuk meminta.

Sasuke mengambil spidol dari tangan Boruto, kemudian menambahkan tulisan di lengan kirinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dan Boruto yang tidak bisa membaca tulisan ala duyung.

"Anakku Boruto," jawab Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Tulis saja 'suamiku'" ucap Naruto _to the point._

"Ternyata aku sudah menikah," guman Sasuke tersenyum sambil menulis 'suamiku' di lengan kanannya.

"Cieee~ Papa naksir juga, ya?" goda Boruto.

Naruto menyirami wajahnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa terpesona pada duyung jantan itu?

 _"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan~"_

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Penduduk desa digemparkan dengan penemuan beberapa potongan tubuh manusia yang tersangkut di jaring nelayan. Ditambah dengan suara gemuruh di tengah laut. Mereka panik dan ketakutan bahwa bencana akan segera menghampiri desa. Para nelayan tidak berani melaut, mereka tidak ingin menjadi santapan monster laut. Lautan tampak menyeramkan di mata mereka.

Shimura Danzo -kepala desa meminta bantuan Orochimaru, seorang cenayang langganannya. Dalam penglihatan Orochimaru, tsunami yang dahsyat akan membinasa seluruh penghuni pulau ini. Orochimaru juga melihat ada seekor duyung hitam sedang bersembunyi di rumah penduduk. Duyung hitam itulah penyebab bencana dan harus dibunuh sebelum bencana terjadi.

Danzo segera mengutus prajurit menggeledah semua rumah penduduk untuk menangkap duyung hitam itu.

* * *

Saat penggeledahan berlangsung, Naruto tidak sempat menyembunyikan Sasuke. Sehingga para prajurit itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Jangan bawa mama! Itu mamaku! Mamaku dikutuk menjadi duyung oleh monster itu!" Boruto menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Dia tidak sedang ber _acting,_ dia memang menangis. Dia tidak akan rela mamanya 'diambil' lagi.

"Dia istriku! Monster itu mengutuk istriku!" sambung Naruto yang terpaksa berbohong mengikuti ucapan Boruto.

Para prajurit itu malah tertawa mendengar alasan Naruto dan Boruto. Mereka tahu bahwa istri Naruto telah lama meninggal. Dan duyung di hadapan mereka ini adalah duyung jantan bukan duyung betina.

Naruto dan Boruto membentengi diri agar para prajurit tidak menyentuh Sasuke sedikitpun. Tapi mereka kalah jumlah.

"Tugas kami adalah menangkap duyung hitam untuk menyelamatkan desa kita," ucap salah satu prajurit.

"Dia bukan duyung hitam!" bantah Naruto, "Ekornya terbakar saat aku menemukannya."

Para prajurit tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun. Mereka harus segera membawa duyung itu ke hadapan Orochimaru.

 _CTaaaaR_

Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar di langit yang cerah.

"Paman Bee marah. Aku harus pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang langit.

Para prajurit itu ketakutan. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, mereka harus membawa duyung itu ke Orochimaru.

Mereka terpaksa memukul Naruto dan Boruto yang menghalangi.

"Jangan pukul anak-anakku!" teriak Sasuke segera melompat keluar dari _bathtube,_ bermaksud melindungi kedua anaknya.

Seorang prajurit menjerat leher Sasuke dengan tambang, lalu menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Kembalikan Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Boruto yang pingsan terkena pukulan.

Dengan berlari pincang, Naruto keluar rumah untuk mengejar para prajurit itu.

"Uzumaki-san! Kau kenapa?" tanya Iruka -tetangganya.

Naruto menyerahkan Boruto pada Iruka. Dia harus segera membebaskan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak boleh mati!

Jika Sasuke mati, maka bencana akan terjadi.

* * *

Sasuke sangat tersiksa dijerat dan diseret seperti itu. Ditambah dengan arak-arakan penduduk yang memandangnya dengan kebencian. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasakan kemarahan.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

Sebuah kilatan biru seperti percikan listrik muncul dari tubuhnya, lalu menyambar tali dan tubuh para prajurit yang menyeretnya. Prajurit itu tumbang seketika.

Sasuke melepaskan tambang yang menjerat lehernya, sambil menyeret tubuhnya meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang dikenalinya.

"Aku harus pulang! Paman Bee marah besar!" teriaknya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang dikenalinya di tengah kerumunan penduduk. Dia butuh bantuan untuk pulang ke laut.

" _Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka berbeda denganku? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengenali mereka? Mengapa aku begitu pikun? Mengapa?_ "

Dalam kepanikannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menangis. Sasuke merasa seperti penjahat di tengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Takut, sinis, marah, benci.

"SASUKE!" teriak suara cempreng yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke.

Sosok tinggi berambut kuning muncul di hadapannya. Sosok itu berlari memeluknya, tidak menghiraukan sengatan listrik di tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini aku, si tangan kananmu," ucap sosok itu memamerkan cengirannya.

Sasuke melirik tangan kanannya.

"Suamiku Naruto."

"Hn! Aku suamimu Naruto!"

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang dikenalnya ini.

"Kuantar kau pulang!" Naruto menggendong Sasuke.

"Mau kau bawa kemana duyung hitam itu?" Danzo tiba-tiba muncul bersama Orochimaru.

"Aku harus memulangkannya, Danzo- _sama!"_

"Dia harus dimusnahkan agar bencana tidak terjadi," ucap Orochimaru.

"Jika dia musnah, maka bencana akan benar-benar terjadi!" bantah Naruto.

 _WuuiiiNG WuuuiiiNG WuiiiNG_

Sirine tanda bahaya telah berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah bencana besar akan datang. Penduduk desa mulai panik.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Bunuh duyung hitam itu sekarang!" perintah Orochimaru.

Penduduk desa mulai melempari Naruto dan Sasuke dengan batu. Mereka tidak berani membunuh dengan jarak dekat.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto melindungi Sasuke dari lemparan batu, "BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Lemparan batu itu berhenti.

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya!" ulang Naruto.

Danzo memberi sebilah belati pada Naruto.

"Lakukan!" perintah Danzo.

"Tidak di sini!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil belati itu dan menyelipkannya di sabuknya, "Aku akan membunuhnya di tepi laut."

Naruto segera berlari sambil menggendong Sasuke. Orochimaru dan lima prajurit Danzo mengikuti mereka. Sedangkan Danzo dan penduduk desa berlari menuju perbukitan tinggi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu," bisik Naruto, "Karena aku suamimu."

"Hn. Suamiku Naruto." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Merekapun tiba di tepi laut.

 _CTaaaaR CTaaaR GRooooaaH~_

Petir menyambar dimana-mana, disertai dengan suara gemuruh dan angin kencang. Tanah mulai bergetar. _Volume_ air laut berkurang dratis. Perlahan muncul ombak yang menggulung tinggi ke langit.

"Tsunami!" teriak para prajurit ketakutan.

"Bunuh duyung hitam itu SEKARANG!" teriak Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, apa ini ulah pamanmu?" tanya Naruto, berdoa supaya Sasuke bisa menghentikan bencana ini.

Sasuke menatap hamparan lautan dengan ombak yang tinggi.

"PAMAN BEE! JANGAN MARAH!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat turun dari gendongan Naruto. Menyeret tubuhnya dengan cepat menuju laut.

"Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai dia lolos!" perintah Orochimaru.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi prajurit itu untuk maju.

"Kau telah membiarkan bencana menghancurkan desa kita!" tuduh Orochimaru. Orochimaru sudah pasrah, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Duyung hitam itu sudah memanggil bencana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan desa ini hancur! Percayalah padaku!"

Orochimaru dan para prajurit pergi menyelamatkan diri. Walaupun mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan selamat.

"PAMAN BEE!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Apa aku salah panggil?" guman Sasuke.

"HANA- _CHAN!_ ITACHI! FUGAKU! MIKOTO! APA KALIAN MENDENGARKANKU?! MEGANE- _CHAN!"_ Sasuke meneriakkan semua nama yang ada di otaknya, "KAKEK KAKI DELAPAN! GENTONG! INI AKU!"

Gulungan ombak yang tinggi perlahan mulai merendah, _volume_ air laut mulai bertambah.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan memanggil keluargamu seperti itu!" sesosok duyung jantan tiba-tiba muncul dari lautan.

"Kakak!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku papamu," ralat duyung jantan itu.

"O, Papa!"

 _"Bahkan papa sendiri dia tidak ingat? Dia memang pikun,"_ Naruto _sweatdroop._

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kakek kaki delapan'?" sesosok manusia raksasa berkaki gurita muncul di belakang Fugaku.

"Kakek!" panggil Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke, tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada Raja Hachibi!" tegur Fugaku.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dia sungguh tidak bermaksud tidak sopan pada Raja Hachibi.

Salah satu tentakel Raja Hachibi meliliti tubuh Sasuke.

"Syukurlah~ Kau masih hidup, keponakanku tersayang~" Raja Hachibi mengecup-ngecupi Sasuke.

Naruto merasa seperti penonton yang sedang menonton drama keluarga.

* * *

Akhir cerita, Raja Hachibi tidak jadi menyerang penduduk desa. Mereka pulang ke tempat asalnya bersama Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa...istriku..." Naruto tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada laut.

Naruto dan Boruto pasti akan sangat merindukan duyung pikun itu. Semoga, Sasuke tidak melupakan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Naruto dan Boruto sedang menangkap ikan di lautan.

"Ayo, tarik!" mereka bekerja sama menarik jala ke atas kapal. Jala itu cukup berat, sepertinya ikan tangkapan mereka banyak.

Seperti _deja vu._ Jala mereka menangkap sesosok duyung berekor biru gelap. Mereka sangat merindukan sosok itu -Sasuke si duyung pikun.

"Hai! Aku sedang mencari..." sapa Sasuke.

"Mama!" Boruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Seharusnya mereka melepaskan jala yang membelengku tubuh Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke mengenali dua sosok berkepala kuning itu.

"Ah! Kau pasti si kiri!" Sasuke membaca tulisan yang tertera di lengan kirinya, "Anakku Boruto."

Sasuke meminta pamannya -Tobi untuk mentato lengannya persis seperti tulisan yang tertera di kedua lengannya. Sasuke tidak ingin melupakan orang yang telah berjasa menyelamatkannya, sekaligus keluarganya. Sasuke mengklaim bahwa dirinya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Naruto terjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti si kanan!" Sasuke membaca lagi tulisan di lengan kanannya, "Suamiku Naruto!"

Naruto ikut memeluk Sasuke.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu," ucap Naruto.

Meskipun terhalang jala, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sensasi berciuman.

Wajahnya memerah disertai dengan jatungnya yang berdegup kencang.

 _Dagdigdug_

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di dasar laut sana.

Juugo dan Karin sedang sibuk mencari Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya mereka menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk bermain petak-umpet.

* * *

The End

* * *

Happy NS Day (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.


End file.
